Seventeen Spoken by the Heart
by say-chan
Summary: MitsuiOCJin A songfic I wrote for my twin, QuistisTrepeSeiferAlmasy. It's a story about a girl who's forced to love someone she doesn't... please R&R...


~*~ ...17... ~*~ 

Mitsui / Ritsuko / Jin, with hints of Ryota / Sayaka

by: say-chan :)

~*~ ...silent assassin... ~*~

* * *

_God, it's time to grow up..._

_Keepin' my heart open..._

Ritsuko rushes out of her room, drying her beautiful jet-black hair with blue highlights. "Ritsuko! C'mon! We're going now!" a voice called from outside the room.

"Hai! Hai! Kaachan!" she replied, combing her hair and straightening her black jacket. "Ne-chan, let's go, Kaachan's furious!" her twin said as she entered the room that they were sharing. "Hai, Daijobu, Imoto-chan." Ritsuko replied as she stared at her twin, Sayaka. She looked exactly the same as her. The only thing to tell them apart was Ritsuko had blue highlights and Sayaka had purple.

"Ne, I really wanted to talk to you." Sayaka said. "Yeah? What about?" Ritsuko asked. "About Mistui." "What about him?" "I don't think that-" "Sayaka, I've talked to you a million times about this. I love Mitsui and I'm never breaking up with him just because of Jin." "But ne-chan, kaachan said-" "Sayaka, look, You're just saying that because you're not engaged to someone you never loved! Sayaka I know you like Ryota, but if you're in this position, I'm sure you're not gonna follow what mom says." "Ritsuko, I understand how you feel. But think what kaachan would feel if you do those drastic measures. "Drastic? Sayaka, you're calling this drastic? If I know, a girl I know very well told me to follow what my heart says." "I know I said that, but this is a perfectly different situation, Ritsuko, I hope you understand." "Sayaka, please, let's just stop this nonsense." "You're just being stubborn." "Stubborn? How the hell can you call what I'm doing stubborn? Sayaka, I love Mistui and no one's gonna change that."

With those words, Ritsuko ran out of the room leaving her bewildered twin behind.

_Some people tell me  
_

_that you're not my kind  
_

_ and I believe them  
_

_ but I can't get you off my mind  
_

_ so when people tell me  
_

_ that I should stay away  
_

_ maybe I will  
_

_ some other day_

"Hey, Ritsuko! Wait up!" a friend called from behind her. " I heard you were hooked up with that number 14 gangster." "You mean Mistui? He's not a gangster, silly, He's really sweet, Fei." "Suit yourself, but I really suggest you just stay away from those kind of people." "What kind?" "You know, trouble-some bastards..." "How could you say that, Fei? You're just saying those things because you really don't know my Hisashi. And if you get to know him just a little bit better, I know you'll be overwhelmed." "Okay, Ritsuko, do whatever you want. I really think he's that." "But he's not."

_'Coz it feels right  
_

_ you know it feels good  
_

_ and I dunno to do what I should  
_

_ and you know what makes me happy  
_

_ and in my heart you're here exactly_

"I hate this, Hisashi, I completely do." "Look, sweetheart, let them think what they want. Never mind those things." "But Hisashi, I really couldn't take what they're saying to you." "I understand, Ritsuko." "I'm so sorry." "Don't be." "Mitsui... I just couldn't take it no more."

Ritsuko clutched Mitsui closer. There's nothing that can take him away from her. Not Sayaka... not Fei... not even her mother.

_I don't wanna do it  
_

_ I just want you to like that   
_

_ just only in my dreams  
_

_ save my best behavior for a little later  
_

_ 'coz I'm only 17_

"Ritsuko..." "Hisashi, I'm doing the best I can, but-" "I know, sweetheart, I know what you're going through, we've got to be strong to face these storm." "As long as you're with me all the way, Mitsui." "I will, Ritsuko, I always will..."

Teardrops fell from Ritsuko's azure eyes as Mitsui said those words. "Oh, Mitsui..." Mitsui wiped those tears away with his thumb. "I never want to see you cry... And I don't wanna be the cause of it, too..." Ritsuko nodded. "Thank you so much, Mitsui..."

_I think I've made my mind up  
_

_ I think it's time to grow up  
_

_ this responsibility  
_

_livin' in the moment  
_

_keepin' my heart open  
_

_ but I'm only 17_

"You love me, do you, Ritsuko?" "Yes, Mitsui, I do." "Then let's just stop this nonsense, okay? I love you and you love me. Let's just forget what they say, okay?"

Ritsuko nodded as Mistui planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. Yes, it was truly paradise. Yet someone came from behind and dragged Ritsuko away from Mitsui. It was her mother.

_I've learned my lesson  
_

_ and I'll make mistakes  
_

_ and if I get burned  
_

_ wouldn't it be my heart to break?  
_

_ it isn't easy  
_

_ doing what they say  
_

_ sometimes you've got to take a deep of faith_

"Ritsuko! Didn't I tell you to keep away from that damned trouble maker?!" Ritsuko's mother stormed. "He'll just break your heart and you know that! Why can't you just be contented with Jin? He's nice, he's respectful, What more can you ask for?" "I just can't! What right do you have to stop love?! How could you even stop me from loving a person?! Don't you even trust me?!" Ritsuko exclaimed. "Look what he's done to you Ritsuko! I don't want you seeing him ever again!" "But I-" "No buts, Ritsuko, from this time on, I don't want you to even see that Mitsui." "How... how could you?!" Ritsuko yelled as she ran towards her room slamming the door shut.

_'Coz it feels right  
_

_ yeah it feels good  
_

_ and I'm not gonna do somethin' stupid  
_

_ just this once I, wanna feel like  
_

_ I can do what I want for the whole time_

Suichiro came in with a knock on the door. As it creaked open, He saw Ritsuko putting some clothes on a black sports bag.

"Ritsuko..." "Save it Jin." "Ritsuko, grow up. Open your eyes to reality. Mitsui's not the one for you." "No, Jin, you grow up. Are you just too young to understand? That I love Mitsui and not you? Just this once... I just want to feel that I can do what I want, so please." "Ritsuko, You know I love you..." "But I don't love you Jin, and you know that. Why do you keep on forcing yourself to be loved by someone who loves somebody else and not you?"

_I don't wanna do it  
_

_ I just want you to like that   
_

_ just only in my dreams  
_

_ save my best behavior for a little later  
_

_ 'coz I'm only 17_

Ritsuko ran out of their house and onto the crowded streets. The raindrops were pouring hardly on her shoulders as the street lamps went dimmer by the minute. The wound in her heart was sore and it was hurting--- hurting more than before. She loved Mitsui and only him. But it seemed all--- everyone's tearing them apart. As if they aren't supposed to be together.The tears on her eyes made her sight blurry and made her bump on an unexpected person.

_I think I've made my mind up  
_

_ I think it's time to grow up  
_

_ this responsibility  
_

_livin' in the moment  
_

_keepin' my heart open  
_

_ but I'm only 17_

"Mistui?" "Ritsuko? What are you doing here? It's raining and you might get sick!" "Oh, Mitsui, I've missed you so much." "I missed you too, sweetie." Mitsui scooped Ritsuko up and carried her to his apartment. The feeling in Ritsuko's heart was unexplainable. The feeling of being enveloped in Mitsui's arms--- the feeling of warmth and safeness that she'd cherish for the rest of her life. She loved Mitsui and she was with him now. She's now safe in his arms.

_Anyone who's ever been in love  
_

_ has got to know  
_

_ what it means to have a dream  
_

_ and no one cared for anything  
_

_ to change my mind?  
_

_ no, not this time_

He draped a towel over her wet shoulders. His apartment was right across the street, so he took her there. "What were you thinking Ritsuko?" "I... I don't know. I just... wanted to see you badly... And everyone... and Jin... Sayaka and..." "Shhh... I don't wanna hear more of that okay?" Ritsuko nodded.

_'Coz it feels right  
_

_ you know it feels good  
_

_ and I dunno to do what I should  
_

_and you know what makes me happy  
_

_ and in my heart you're here exactly_

"Mitsui, I want you to make love to me." Mitsui was startled at Ritsuko's request. "Ritsuko..." "Onegaishimasu ne. I just want to make this official... I want you to make me yours..." Mitsui just nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I don't wanna do it  
_

_ I just want you to like that   
_

_ just only in my dreams  
_

_ save my best behavior for a little later  
_

_ 'coz I'm only 17_

Mitsui kissed Ritsuko as sweat poured over both their faces. "Thank you, Mitsui." "Now, is my baby happy?" Ritsuko just smiled as she hugged Mitsui tighter.

_I think I've made my mind up  
_

_ I think it's time to grow up  
_

_ this responsibility  
_

_livin' in the moment  
_

_keepin' my heart open  
_

_ but I'm only 17_

"I love you so much, Mitsui, I'd give my life just for you." "No, Ritsuko." "Nani?" "I love you more and I'll protect you with my life, my Ritsuko."

_Only 17..._

The couple had been like this ever since. Their love flourished and they were happy. Mitsui got a job in as a professional basketball player and Ritsuko became a nurse. They had 2 children which they named after Sayaka, who passed away because of leukemia just after Ryota and her got married and Yuri, their mother who died because of depression and Sayaka's death. Ryota also became a professional basketball player yet he stayed single for the rest of his life. Jin was married to a girl from Tokyo and became a successful business man and was known almost in all Japan.

~*~ OWARI ~*~

* * *


End file.
